


Detour

by actual_aestival



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, FFXV, Gladio is an Alpha, Glompto - Freeform, Ignis is a Beta, M/M, Noctis is an Alpha, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Prompto is an Omega, Rated for future chapters, did you guys think i would write anything different, god please let the glompto ship name die, i guess, i wrote this instead of cleaning like an adult, idk - Freeform, mentions of self harm, promptio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actual_aestival/pseuds/actual_aestival
Summary: The Regalia is stolen along with everything in it. Including Prompto's suppressants. He hopes to ride it out in a hotel room alone, but there is a bit of a detour.





	1. Things couldn't be worse

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be happening around the time that the Regalia is stolen. Obviously. But honestly I'm throwing any other timeline stuff out the window. I don't care. I've played this game for 50 hours so far (as of writing this) and an ABO fic needed to be written.  
> Please be kind I have never published a fic on here but I welcome critique

_Oh fuck.. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ Prompto sat down on his heels and put his hands to his head. The Regalia was gone. Stolen. Along with everything in it.  
Along with Prompto's suppressants.

"Thank the astrals that we left our camping supplies at the haven down past Hammerhead." Gladio said offhandedly as Ignis inspected the area where they had left the Regalia. He turned to the side and spotted the small blonde clearly attempting to not have a full-blown panic attack. The scent of distress rolled off him like waves hitting the shore (the shore being namely Gladiolus). "Hey, Prompto, what's wrong with you?"

Prompto didn't look at the alpha. He didn't want him to see how badly he was freaking out. No, he had to pull himself together. Get to Hammerhead. Find out where the closest clinic was and _then_ he could tell them. He took a breath and forced a smile. "Just thinking about how much walking we're going to have to do now." He stood, stuffed his shaking hands in the pockets of his vest, and looked at Noctis. " _Unless_... we rented chocobos?"

Noctis's mouth was in a hard flat line. "We still have to walk all the way to Hammerhead and rent them." He sighed. "Honestly... I don't see how things could be worse."

_Why did you have to say that_ , Prompto wanted to ask.

"I'm not carrying anyone," Gladio called as he began walking towards the road.

Ignis sighed and motioned for them to follow him. "We might as well take his lead and get a move on. I'd rather not be walking about during the dark."

Prompto walked beside them, albeit a couple steps behind the two, nervously picking at his fingers. By the time the four had made it back to the truck stop, Prompto's fingers were bleeding.

Noctis rolled his eyes over to the blonde. "I hope you get a good night's rest because your anxiety reeks. What's the matter with you?"

Prompto hid his hands and looked down at the pavement.

"I think he's just tired and upset."

Prompto jerked his head up to see Gladio leaning on the frame of the caravan. The taller man was staring at him intently. "Y-yeah..."

"Let's all get some rest. We'll figure out what we're going to do in the morning." Gladiolus turned to Noctis and made an 'after you' motion. Once the prince was inside the caravan, he cleared his throat. "You comin', Promp?"

Hesitantly, he nodded. As he squeezed past the bulk of a man to get inside, he caught a whiff of his scent. Prompto's cheeks flushed and he moved a bit faster.

"Is that blood on your hands?" Gladio asked, concerned.

Ignis looked up the plates of food he had brought over from the restaurant nearby. "You're hurt, Prompto?"

Prompto balled his hands into fists but Gladio grabbed his wrist.

"What happened? ...are you still picking at your skin?" His eyes pierced Prompto's.

The smaller man shied away from his gaze. After a moment he replied quietly, "yes..."

The look Gladio gave him might as well have been a slap to the face. "Prompto, _what_ has you freaking out so badly that you're _hurting_ yourself?"

Prompto tried to pull his wrist out of Gladio's grip. "I'm handling it. Don't worry."

Gladio exhaled hard through his nose. "Prompto." His voice was heavy with authority.

Prompto froze on the spot. His shoulders shook.

Ignis stepped in between them. He grabbed Gladiolus's and Promto's arms. "Gladiolus step away from Prompto."

The larger man let go of Prompto quickly and backed away. "I'm sorry, Promp..."

Prompto rubbed his wrist. Staring at the floor, he mumbled a quick, "don't worry about it."

Ignis watched Prompto for a brief moment before turning to Gladio. "If you two alphas don't mind stepping out of the trailer for a while..." He then gave an apologetic look to Noctis. "Your highness..."

Noctis raised an eyebrow. "Let's go, Gladio." He waved him along as he hopped down out of the caravan.

Gladio sighed. "Sorry... again..." He followed him.

Once they were alone, Ignis turned to Prompto.

"Please, Iggy... can we drop it?" His blue eyes scanned the room, resting on the thin door to the bedroom. "I'm tired."

Ignis pushed the Styrofoam box towards him. "First you can eat, and while you eat you can explain to me what's going on."

As if on cue, Prompto's stomach growled. He grimaced before giving in and sitting down at the little table. He opened the box and, using a plastic fork, pushed the contents around nervously. "All of our stuff was in the car."

Ignis sat down across from him. "Yes. Except our camping supplies."

"Except our camping supplies," Prompto repeated him, staring at the food.

"You had your camera on you, right?" Ignis asked.

Prompto let himself smile a bit. "Yeah, Iggy. You know I never leave it anywhere."

Ignis waited.

Prompto started to say something several times. He continued pushing his food around. All he wanted to do was lock himself in the bedroom and make a nest out of the cheap blankets. What he wouldn't give to be back at home right now!

"What is it, Prompto?" Ignis urged the omega gently.

He took a breath. "My suppressants were in the glove compartment."

Ignis watched him. He was silent.

Prompto frowned. "I was planning to call Lestallum when we got here... but I didn't know it would be so late."

"Without a car it'll take a while to get to Lestallum..."

"I know." Prompto scooted down in his seat until his chin hit the table. His eyes went up to Ignis.

Ignis, thankfully, didn't look mad. "When did you intend to tell us? Not that we couldn't _smell_ the distress on you."

He pouted. " _I don't know, Iggy_!" His voice pitched, whining. "This isn't something that's ever happened before. So much is going on."

"Prompto, _what if you had gone into heat_?" Ignis asked, dipping his head towards him. "You're traveling with two alphas. They'd know before you even knew yourself."

Prompto winced. "I know."

Ignis frowned. " _Do you_?" He leaned back and pinched the bridge of his nose. Taking a steadying breath, he spoke again. "Okay, so the pills will be out of your system in a few days. How long do your heats usually last?"

Prompto's face grew hot. He broke Ignis's eye contact. "Four or five days..."

"If we stay in an actual hotel that's going to be almost 1500 gil."

He groaned. "I don't have that kind of money."

Ignis shrugged. "Do you want to tell the alphas or should I do it?"

Prompto looked like he might cry.

Ignis quickly put a hand on the blonde's head. A crying omega was definitely on the list of things he did not want to currently deal with (along with that was having two alphas rush in to try and calm him). "Go on to the back... I'll talk to them."

Prompto stood and picked up the uneaten box of food. "Thanks, Iggy..." His voice was barely audible. By the time he had shuffled into the bedroom, shut the door behind himself, and pulled all the blankets out of the closet, he heard Ignis leave the caravan. He had suffered with sleeping bags for so long, and now a somewhat proper nest in the closet seemed as close to heaven as he'd ever get. Prompto curled up in in the blankets and pillows, tears finally working their way down his cheeks.

" _Gladio_..." He muttered as he pressed his face into a pillow. His breath caught as the name left his lips. _That's not good_ , he thought. _Not good at all._

 

Ignis set the rest of the food on the table outside of the caravan and pushed it towards the two alphas.

"So what's going on with Chocobo-head?" Gladiolus asked.

Ignis gave him a condescending look. "Our little omega is currently nesting in the closet- no thanks to you using your alpha-voice. It turns out... we're in a delicate situation."

Noctis set his fork down and sighed. "You don't mean..?" He groaned when Ignis nodded. "Well that sure puts a stop to any plans we had."

Gladio looked down and pursed his lips. "What happened?"

"He had heat suppressants he had been taking and they were in the car when it got stolen." Ignis explained. "Usually omegas go off them when they can be alone, or with their mate."

"So... how much longer until..."

Ignis shook his head and shrugged. "I can't really say. Three or four days? They're designed to get out of the system fast so they don't do too much damage. Remember how dangerous the early versions of the pills were?"

Gladio nodded. "Made a lot of omegas sterile." He sighed. "Does he have a plan?"

Ignis glanced at the window that led to the caravan bedroom. "Somewhat... but it's not very solid." He turned back to the table, took his glasses off and rubbed his face. "I was thinking that when it gets to that time... you two could go off somewhere for a few days. Maybe see Iris, Gladiolus?"

He shrugged. "I suppose that'll do."

Noctis chewed on a piece of his food, then spoke. "We don't really have the cash to be putting him up in a hotel for a week. What if we tried to make it down to Cape Caem beforehand? We could leave in the morning." He looked from Ignis to Gladiolus.

Gladio shrugged again. "We're gonna have to go by chocobo no matter where we go. It's going to take a couple days and anything could happen."

Ignis nodded. "It's not like we have any other choice. Cape Caem would be the better choice between that and a hotel."

"Then we leave in the morning." Noctis repeated. He gave a half hearted chuckle. "I can't believe I said nothing worse could happen."

"Yes, _thank you so much for that,_ your highness."


	2. An Agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I had planned to have this up before now, but y'know how life is. I probably won't have chapter 3 up until after the holidays! Also, I had to split this one up into two chapters so... you guys might have to wait until chapter 4 for that thing you want to happen to happen ;) I really hope this chapter doesn't feel rushed or forced. I struggled a little bit because I know what I want to happen in the NEXT chapters but I sort of needed some filler in between that. Check the notes at the bottom for some other things...

Had they been in the Regalia, Prompto could have turned on the radio and ignored everyone for the music blaring through the speakers. He quickly corrected himself: had they been in the Regalia, he wouldn't be in this situation. But they were not in the Regalia. They were not in the car and they _were_ in this situation.  
He propped his feet on the wall of the closet and scowled at the toes of his boots. Walls were thin. He didn't like being talked about. He _especially_ didn't like matters such as these discussed. Currently, his three best friends were discussing the travel plans to get him from Hammerhead to Cape Caem.

"Bar any attacks or unnecessary stops, it should only take us two days," Prompto heard Ignis say.

He frowned and twisted his foot against the wall. One swift kick could probably put a hole in it. Two days. How could he have messed this up so bad? They should have never let him come on this trip in the first place. Sure, Noctis was his best friend, but he had no right to be by his side. He never wanted the fact that he was an omega to get in the way. How could he have let himself become such an inconvenience? And now here he was holed up in this closet feeling sorry for himself.

Things had quieted beyond the wall.

Prompto held his breath, listening.

A light knock on the closet door made him gasp.

"Sorry- I was just wondering if you wanted me to pick you up some breakfast before the chocobos get here?" Gladio's deep voice came through the thin closet door.

He slowly slid the door open enough to look at Gladio.

Gladio's face contorted for a split second before he composed himself. He rubbed his nose, subtley pinching it shut. "So, breakfast?" He asked again, rushed.  
Prompto practically wilted. "Do I smell that bad already?" He groaned and slid the door shut again.

"No, no," Gladio's voice was muffled through his shut nose. "You've been shut in there all night and freaking out. No wonder Iggy made us sleep on the couch instead of in here." Prompto heard him move away from the closet and the little window open. "Anway, I thought you might want to get a real breakfast before..." His voice trailed off and he made an awkward regretful sound.

He almost laughed. "I can't believe this trips you up." When Gladio didn't respond he sat up and sighed. "Alright. I'll be out in just a minute if you want to wait outside, big guy."

Gladio said a brief, "okay" and Prompto heard him leave the room, then the caravan door open and close. When Prompto left the caravan himself, he stood several feet away from the chair that Gladio sat in.

Gladio looked up from his phone and smiled at him. "You look better than you did last night."

"That's a lie. I saw myself in the mirror." He shuffled his feet. "Thanks, though. You tried."

"Ignis left you a box of bandages for your fingers. He picked them up at the convenience store." Gladio motioned with his head to a little box on the table between them.

Prompto 'oh'-ed and moved to open them. "That was nice of hi- OH MY GOODNESS." He gasped and held one up. "These have _chocobos_ on them!"

Gladio chuckled. "I told him you wouldn't mind that there were only children's ones left."

"Hey now. Chocobos are for everyone." He carefully bandaged each of his fingers and held them out for Gladio to see. "I'm touched." He smiled, then looked around. "Where is Ignis, anyway?"

"He and His Majesty have gone to collect our camping supplies. Once they get back we'll be heading out to Caem." Gladio stood. "Come on." He walked to the diner, sliding into a booth away from the few people already eating breakfast.

Prompto tapped his fingers on the table top across from him. "How long do you think it'll take for them to find the Regalia?"

Gladio looked up from a menu. He hummed. "No telling. Let's hope it's soon. I love chocobos as much as the next person-" he smirked at the bandages on Prompto's fingers- "but I don't really like riding them all over Duscae and Leide."

"Aw, Gladio, you don't mean that!"

"I do. Besides, I never have to drive the Regalia." He grinned.

Prompto snorted. "I suppose that's true. You can't exactly nap on a chocobo." He shook his head and looked out the window. True, he was a little excited about the idea of riding around on his favorite animal for a while. If only the circumstances were different.

"Hey, don't look out the window and get so serious." Gladio lightly hit him with the menu. "It's going to be fine."

Prompto's face heated. If he had disliked talking about this to Ignis, with Gladio it was even worse. The worst.

Gladio chewed on his cheek. "Ignis mentioned that you had planned on staying at a motel by yourself."

He didn't think he could blush any harder. Part of him was sure he was as red as the booth they sat in. "Uh.. yeah.. kind of my only option." Not my only option.

"Isn't that difficult on your own?"

Prompto stared at the space on the table between them. "I don't really want to talk about this." He absently picked at one of the bandages. "And unless you're offering to stay with me-"

"What if I _was_?"

Prompto froze. He tried to swallow but his throat felt tight.

Gladio laughed. "Relax."

" _How_?" Prompto balled his hands into fists, his eyes meeting the alpha's. "This is _serious_ and I-"

Leaning forward, he stared at him seriously. "I'm aware."

Neither spoke after that. Gladio held Prompto's gaze until he grew too uncomfortable and looked back at the table. Prompto wasn't sure if it was divine intervention or just dumb luck, but a waitress appeared to take their order. He ordered something from the menu after looking at it for all of twenty seconds. It didn't matter what it was- he wasn't sure that he could stomach anything right now.

"It's up to you, though."

Prompto glanced at Gladio again. "So, what... you're gonna tell Ignis that you'll be staying with me instead of him? I don't think he's going to be happy about that."

Gladio shrugged. "It's not like I'll bond with you. It'd be more like-"

"Helping me out.. yeah." He put his face in his hands and whined.

"I.. am sorry.. about last night."

Prompto peeked through his fingers at the larger man. He watched him for a moment. "I know you are."

Gladio held a hand up. "No, I mean it. I shouldn't have used that voice on you. It wasn't right. I was worried about you, but I went about it wrong."

He slid his hands down from his face. "Thank you." The moment was interrupted once more, plates piled high with food placed in front of them. Prompto stuck a fork load of egg in his mouth and chewed on it thoughtfully. "You were being serious..."

Gladio's eyebrows raised and he nodded. "If you'd consider me."

Prompto stared at his plate, still in thought. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea? He knew Gladiolus. And he _couldn't_ ask Noctis- that would be the biggest scandal. Besides, he had known Gladio for years. He trusted him. He was a good alpha. Strong. Powerful. He had already literally _picked_ up Prompto in battle to save him from wild beasts. Not to mention... though Prompto was reluctant to admit it, Gladio was handsome. (Once, Prompto had grabbed his arm and Gladio had flexed his arm. He swore he almost died right then and there- how was that man real?) _Stop thinking about that_ , he shook his head and looked at Gladio. "I'd like that," he said softly.

Gladio looked away at his own food, but he saw the alpha smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't seen Leon Chiro's Gladio cosplay, please please please go check him out. Like his FB page, Instagram, or Twitter. He is amazing. I literally screamed when I first saw him. (and thank the astrals for him because he inspired a body worship fic I'm working on as well :'D)  
> If you guys want to check out my Twitter (_aestival_) I talk a little bit about this fic, like what I'm working on and how it's going etc. I talk a lot about FFXV, my Prompto cosplay, some anime, and my pets on there if that interests you? I'll follow you back! (just let me know you came from AO3!)  
> Someone told me they might be drawing fanart of this and I'm shitting myself holy crap what?!  
> Also I'm trying to reply to every comment! I've just had family in town and haven't been able to reply, but I READ EVERY COMMENT AND SOME OF THEM I HAVE SCREENSHOT BECAUSE THEY ARE SO GREAT.  
> A few people have mentioned how they wanted to write something similar and PLEASE DO?! We need more ABO. (if you write it please link it to me)  
> I was also asked if I'd include IgNoct in this. Ehhh I'm not sure! I might hint at it? But right now, since this is the first thing I've published on here, I'd like to keep it as simple as possible. After the holidays I want to start doing a series of oneshots and I'll feature everyone and every ship and definitely take prompts for it! It won't be omegaverse though! (I could definitely do a series of ABO oneshots??)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I received fanart for Detour!! Check it out omg it's by ymous on here!  
> http://i68.tinypic.com/97600g.jpg

Prompto's head lolled back lazily. He opened his eyes, a mirror to the clear sky above him as the four made their way to Cape Caem via chocobo. After being accustomed to the Regalia's speed, it was entirely too slow. Agonizingly slow. With no air conditioner.  
  
The first day of the journey had been a breeze, relatively speaking. However, the second day was proving to be more troublesome. Sleeping in the confined quarters of the tent with two alphas had done nothing to slow the progression of what was to come, and at one point Prompto had woken up soaked with sweat, nauseated, and with a pounding headache. He had to leave the tent to be sick, Ignis waking up and following him. The fever he felt didn't dissipate throughout the night, and by the time the sun had come up he was exhausted and aching.  
  
Noctis had slept through it all, to the surprise of no one.  
  
Gladio hadn't slept at all.  
  
By mid afternoon, Ignis had already told Gladio once to stop dozing off because his chocobo was wandering away from the party, and no less than four times for Prompto to keep up, only to look at him and see that the blond was barely coherent, face pressed into the neck of his mount.  
  
His eyes were heavy, but a pain in his stomach kept him from falling asleep. Every part of him felt like it had a fever, burning with a dull pain, and his thoughts kept going back to one particular alpha some feet away from him. Every time the wind picked up, Gladio's scent hit his face. He inhaled deeply and exhaled, a shiver running down his spine, pooling in his belly.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" Noctis reigned his chocobo up beside Prompto's. As he came closer, Prompto's scent hit him and he halted, putting a hand over his mouth.  
Prompto had been blessed with being downwind from everyone until now. He sighed, sitting up straight. "I'm fine... Go ahead with Iggy so you don't have to smell me." He pulled the reigns of his chocobo and put some distance between himself and the prince.  
  
Gladio glanced over his shoulder at them, slowing down until he was between the two. Prompto's scent flooded his nose, causing him to groan quietly. He took a breath through his mouth. "Hey, Ignis? How much further to Caem?"  
  
Ignis grimaced. "It's getting closer to evening. We aren't that much further, however some of the traveling will have to done in the dark." The silence that settled over them was uncomfortable enough for the chocobos to start becoming agitated.  
  
Gladio was the one to break the silence, now fully awake. His usually composed voice was unsure and shaky. "Even if we push the birds to a sprint?" What if they got attacked by daemons? He didn't know how he'd be able to perform his duties as Noctis's Shield while also protecting the omega.  
  
Ignis ran a hand through his windswept hair. "I don't think Prompto would be able to, especially if we had to fight a daemon."  
  
Noctis scoffed. "So what are we supposed to do?" Everyone looked at him. "Find the nearest haven, pitch a tent, and just... _wait_?"  
  
Prompto shifted on his chocobo. His thumbnail scraped against one of the bandages on a finger and he looked down at his lap.  
  
"I mean, _really_ , Ignis. We're this close to Caem, and if we have to stop at a haven... we'd be stuck there for like a week."  
  
Ignis motioned to Prompto. "He can barely stay upright- he'd have to ride with one of us."  
  
Gladiolus cleared his throat. "He can ride with me."  
  
"I don't think that is a good idea..." Ignis looked over his glasses at the alpha.  
  
Prompto jerked his head to look Gladio then to Ignis. "I... I already asked Gladio..." He could barely speak loud enough for them to hear, and his voice trailed off as Ignis looked at him.  
  
Ignis stared. "Already asked Gladio what, Prompto?" His question was more of a statement than an inquiry.  
  
Prompto shifted once more, the movement causing friction in areas he didn't want to be thinking about right now. Why did this have to make him so damn sensitive? He closed his eyes and breathed in slowly. Opening his eyes once more, he flicked a bandage from his fingers to the ground. "Uh..." He mumbled, looking away from Ignis's scrutinizing gaze. "I asked Gladio if he would stay with me... during my... yeah..."  
  
Ignis's mouth went into a hard line and he exhaled hard through his nose. "When did this happen?"  
  
"Hammerhead," Gladio replied.  
  
Ignis looked at Gladio, then back at Prompto. "Is that what _you_ want, Prompto?"  
  
Prompto's eyes widened, understanding what Ignis was asking. He looked at Gladio before quickly turning back to Ignis and shaking his head. "No, _no_ , he didn't-!" Panic filled his voice. "He didn't make me! Don't get upset with him!"  
  
Gladio huffed, the pitch of Prompto's voice making him want to grab the blonde and comfort him. It wasn't a feeling he was familiar with- at least on that scale. The insinuation, however, that he had somehow coerced Prompto into making this decision made him irritated. "Do you really think I'd force him?"  
  
Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose. " _No_ , I don't think you would do that Gladiolus. However, Prompto is an _omega in heat_ and you are an alpha."  
  
"I'm okay with it..." Prompto said quietly.  
  
Noctis sighed. " _So what are we doing?_ "  
  
"We've got to keep moving," Gladio replied. He looked over at Prompto. "What do you say, Promp?"  
  
Prompto blinked, fidgeting again. "I don't really have too much of a say in it. I guess I'm riding with you."  
  
Gladio nodded once, sliding down off his chocobo and tossing the reigns to Noctis. He moved to climb on behind Prompto, and the smell of the omega's heat almost knocked him back. He gritted his teeth, settling down on the saddle.  
  
"Are you going to be okay with him?" Ignis asked, still unsure about the entire thing.  
  
Gladio swallowed. "As long as it stays at this level and doesn't get worse before we get to Cape Caem, then I can manage."  
  
Prompto sighed, letting himself lean back against the alpha as they began sprinting down the road once more. Gladio's scent made him relax, but at the same time it caused the heat in his belly expand throughout his body. He thought about what his friends would say once they saw him reduced to a whining, crying mess of a man, begging for someone to fuck him. It wasn't a pleasant thought. _Gladio wouldn't judge me_ , he found himself thinking, inhaling the older man's scent again. _He'd let his own instincts take over and care for me. He'd be_ my _alpha._ Prompto's eyes wandered up Gladio's arms until they disappeared behind him. He imagined the bulk against his back pressing him into a mattress, his teeth grazing along the scent gland on his neck as he knotted him.  
  
Prompto let his head fall back against Gladio's chest, and the moan that escaped his throat was not missed by the others. The heat in his stomach increased and he felt a wet warmth start to leak from himself.  
  
Gladio stiffened behind him, praying to every god that he kept his composure as the sickly sweet smell of slick permeated the air.  
  
He wasn't the only one affected.  
  
Noctis pulled his shirt over his nose and stuck close to Ignis, ahead of the pair sharing a chocobo.  
  
Prompto inhaled sharply, Gladio's hips pressing just slightly against him. Then he could smell the undeniable scent of an alpha. "Oh.. Gladio.. you," he made a small sound of pleasure. "You smell _so good_." He turned his head and breathed in the scent of arousal emanating from him. "Fuck... Gladio... _Alpha_."  
  
Gladio growled, blinking back the desire to take him right then and there. No. Prompto needed him. He shouldn't be acting like that. He took a steadying breath through his mouth.  
  
"I'm sorry," Prompto muttered, trying to get a grip on himself. His eyes stung from tears he hoped wouldn't fall. He was so weak.  
Gladio slightly nudged the omega's head with his chin. Prompto's hair was stuck to his head with sweat. "Don't be," he said softly, "this isn't something you can control."  
  
Tears began freely running down his cheeks. "I didn't... I didn't want to be a burden on you guys. I didn't mean to be such an inconvenience."  
  
Gladio's breath caught in his throat. This little omega was _crying_ and thinking that he was burden just for his nature. He pressed his lips to Prompto's hot temple. "Shh."  
  
Prompto could feel the alpha make a low growl in his chest. The vibrations soothing him until his chest stopped shaking from crying. "What are you doing..?"  
  
"You're not any of those things... I've got you, Prompto... You don't have to worry." Gladio wanted to hold him, but he kept his hands clamped around the leather reigns. "We're almost there..." He glanced down at Prompto, not failing to notice his growing erection. "Just hold on..."  
  
He took a breath. "It's so _hot_..."  
  
"I know."  
  
" _Gladio_..." Prompto whined. " _Please_..."  
  
Gladio's face turned red. "Hold on, Prompto." His resolve was slowly crumbling with each small whine and moan the omega made.  
  
Prompto could feel the alpha getting hard. He moved own hand down to palm against the bulge in his pants, moaning a bit. His pants were wet with slick. Gladio's probably were wet from it as well.  
  
It was some time later before Noctis called out that he could see the lighthouse above the house he had known from his childhood. Gladio had nudged Prompto gently, the omega had managed to doze off into a hot and fitful nap the last leg of the journey. He slid off the chocobo, helping Prompto down. His legs had gone out from under him and he'd clutched at his stomach, crying out. Ignis held the door open so Gladio could carry him inside; and Prompto had let his head fall back, neck exposed in utter surrender.  
  
Prompto no longer cared. He was in the arms of this alpha, his alpha. He was going to be cared for.  
  
Gladio took him straight up the stairs, a few mumbled 'good lucks' coming from Noctis and Ignis. He set him down, still supporting his body weight until he could open the door to the bedroom. Gladio guided him inside then shut the door behind him. He helped the omega get on the bed, and ran a hand through his sweaty hair. "Want me to draw you a bath real quick?" He asked, starting to pull Prompto's boots off.  
  
" _Gladio_..." Prompto whispered, reaching up and pulling him closer by his shirt. In the safety of solid walls, he kissed the alpha. Gladio's breath hitched, and when he pulled away, Prompto's eyes were hazy with his heat. "I need you..." He leaned up, following Gladio. "Fuck me," he mouthed against his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: I forgot to add notes. I had a few. So first things first- I'VE HAD FANART DRAWN OF DETOUR AND IT MADE ME CRY IT WAS SO ADORABLE!!! <3 Also, I have a few fic recommendations that I think everyone would like!  
> \- http://archiveofourown.org/works/9051712/chapters/20593309 Spiced by oubastet. I literally have not stopped looking at this since it came out. It's AMAZING.  
> \- http://archiveofourown.org/works/9102643 We'd All be Brave by imperfectkreis - I just read this today and it's ruined me omg yes yes  
> \- http://archiveofourown.org/works/8863909 Last Night on Earth by edibleflowers THIS BROKE ME AND I CRIED  
> \- http://archiveofourown.org/works/9073861 Afraid to Get to Close by Daiako OMG OMG OMG OKAY like this one hooo boy yes *good shit meme*
> 
> Anyway- the part everyone wants is next! But you're going to have to wait until next week u_u


	4. Bonds

" _Gladio_..." Prompto whispered, reaching up and pulling him closer by his shirt. In the safety of solid walls, he kissed the alpha. Gladio's breath hitched, and when he pulled away, Prompto's eyes were hazy with his heat. "I need you..." He leaned up, following Gladio. "Fuck me," he mouthed against his lips.

Prompto's boot hit the floor with a dull thud, the alpha's hands abandoning it to grip his waist. Gladio leaned his face down into the crook of Prompto's neck, pressing his nose against the skin. Prompto's arms slid around his neck as his eyes shut, tilting his head to the side to allow him more room.

Gladio kissed him, open mouthed, tasting the skin of Prompto's neck. He made his way up to the spot right below his ear where his scent was strongest and the sound that came from the omega went straight to his groin. He growled deep in his chest. He could mark him, right there, if Prompto would allow him. Gladio pressed harder into his neck, forcing Prompto's scent to become more prominant.

Prompto pulled his arms back, already shrugging his vest off and tossing it somewhere to the side. He needed to be naked five minutes ago. He needed to feel Gladio against him and not through these Etro-damned clothes. Cool air hit his sweat-soaked tank top and he yelped, goosebumps covering his arms. He could have sworn he heard Gladio chuckle, but the alpha's hands were quickly pulling the wet clothing off and sending it to the floor before steadying Prompto's shaking body. He sighed, leaning into the touch that promised a relief to the fire inside him.

Gladio's hands moved up to caress his cheeks, a slight moan escaped Prompto's mouth as he rubbed his face against the palms. He took a deep, steadying breath through his mouth. "I think," Gladio muttered in between kissing the omega's jaw, "you should bathe first..."

Prompto whined. The shock of this alpha suddenly refusing him snapping him out of his haze for a moment. Why was Gladio being so mean? Couldn't he see that he needed him? Did he not care? " _Gladio-ooo_..." He slid his fingers through the alpha's hair and went to kiss him again.

" _Prompto_." Gladio leaned his head back. (Prompto was almost impressed by his restraint. Almost.)

His body tensed and his eyes reluctantly drifted towards the door that led to the bathroom. He knitted his eyebrows together. His breathing was hard and _he was hard_ and this wasn't _fair_.

Gladio snuck a kiss to his cheek and took a few steps away from the bed. "Don't make that face. You're about to get even dirtier so I think it'd be best if we got you cleaned up a bit before you lose yourself."

Prompto huffed. Face flushed, chest heaving slightly, and hair dirty-looking from sweat- he had to agree. Even his suppressed heats were disgusting. They left him sweating and covered in cum and slick and- he looked back at Gladio.

" _Bath_. You smell like a chocobo."

Prompto gave one defeated nod, easing himself down onto his ass and letting his feet touch the floor. He became all too aware of the slick coating his ass and thighs, and the awful squish that came from sitting.

"Do you need me to help you walk?" Gladio asked, moving to open the bathroom door.

Prompto pushed himself off the bed, his legs shaking and the heat in his stomach turning into a sharp pain that caused him to grunt. "Yeah, big guy... I think you're going to have to help me..." He collapsed back onto the bed, making an 'ugh' at the sensation of his wet pants.

Gladio crossed the room to put one arm under one of Prompto's, and the other he hooked under Prompto's legs. He lifted him and carried him into the bathroom, gently depositing him on the toilet while he began filling the bathtub.

Prompto took a breath and started to peel his soaked pants off his body, lifting up to get them passed his ass, then plopping down with a wet sound back on the ceramic lid. His cock hit his abdomen and he whined, sliding to lean back, but the slick offered no traction and he almost slid right off the cold lid. He braced himself and tried to catch his breath. " _Fuck_ , Gladio... I..." He looked down at his length and exhaled through his mouth. "I've gotta..." He lifted one hand to lazily wrap around his cock and the sound that came from his throat at his own touch made Gladio freeze in place.

Gladio held his breath as the scent of his heat became stronger in the small room. He glanced at Prompto and blatantly stared. The image would forever be seared into his mind. He was sitting legs spread slightly, languidly pumping his length, and slick pooling between his thighs. Prompto brought one hand up to his mouth to try and hinder the noises he was making. Gladio's throat tightened.

Gladio reached out, taking hold of Prompto's wrist. " _Promp_..." He said softly, stopping his movements.

Prompto hoped that the look he mustered up on his face made Gladio feel badly. He couldn't figure out why this alpha was making him _suffer_. Alphas were supposed to help with heats, not do whatever the fuck Gladio was doing. Prompto's eyes shifted down to the hand on his wrist. He bit his lip and rolled his hips, fucking into his own fist.

Gladio placed his other hand on Prompto's hip, pushing him down, and leaned up to kiss him as a frustrated cry left his lips.

" _Gladiolus... please_." He felt tears pricking at his eyes. He tried to move his hips but the hand holding him down was firm.

The hand on Prompto's hip moved to the base of his dick. Prompto hesitantly released his grip, and Gladio replaced it with his own. Prompto gasped. He sat back down on the floor of the bathroom. "I told you, _I'll take care of you_." Gladio kissed Prompto's inner thigh and Prompto swore, his head falling back and hitting the bathroom wall. Gladio stroked him fast, running his thumb underneath the pink head.

Prompto came in record time, head thrown back and gasping with fresh slick leaking out of him.

Gladio picked up a towel, wiped his hands off, and motioned to the tub. "I'll clean you off, then you need to rest as much as you can."

Prompto's head lolled to the side, looking at the bathtub full of water. He exhaled hard.  
As if understanding, Gladio held his arm out for Prompto to take, supporting his weight and easing him down into the warm water. The bath was short. Gladio was so kind as to wash his hair and wipe him down, saying nothing as Prompto's body reacted to the gentle touches.

Prompto whimpered. This was too soon. When he was on his suppressants regularly, he only had to get off a few times before the heat in his belly cooled. His first orgasm had done nothing to ease his discomfort. He pushed his feet against the tub wall, hand reaching down between his legs while Gladio got him off once again. As the blonde omega arched his back, dirtying the water with his own come and slick, Gladio kissed his forehead and offered quiet words. He picked Prompto up, towel dried him off, and carried him back to the bed.

Prompto curled up on the mattress, pulling the sheet around his shoulders and shivering even though he felt like he was too hot.

Gladio climbed in behind them, kissing his goosebumped back and shoulders. "Rest, Promp..." He commanded softly.

Prompto made a small sound, already dozing off.

\---

The first thing that Prompto thought when he woke up was: _I regret saying anything about earlier being terrible._ His throat was dry and he quickly discovered that Gladio's attempt at cleaning him up had been a waste of time. His pillow was soaked to the point where he didn't even want to touch it in order to weakly push it off the bed. As he shifted, he felt the oozing wetness coating his thighs and his dick painfully hard underneath him. He groaned, a sob wracking in his throat and blindly felt for the alpha beside him.

Gladio was awake almost instantly, hands pulling Prompto flush against him. "I've got you, Prompto..." He said lowly into his ear, and Prompto whined. He rolled Prompto onto his back, leaning over him, and the sight of the omega crying, neck bared and legs spread, made him moan himself.

"I've got you, I've got you," he kept muttering, kissing Prompto lightly in an attempt to calm the desperate omega beneath him. He pressed his face in the crook of Prompto's neck, rubbing and scenting him. Prompto laid almost motionless beneath him, whimpering.

Gladio slid his hand down Prompto's fevered body, no time to admire how his muscles jumped and reacted to his touch. _Afterwards,_ he thought. Slick coated his fingers as they danced along Prompto's ass, dipping between and brushing against his entrance. He pushed two in, marveling at the way Prompto arched off the bed just a bit and sighed a quiet moan.

" _Gladio, more, please._ " Prompto's eyes were shut and he fisted the sheets beneath him, grinding down on Gladio's fingers.

He added a third, working them slowly and deliberately in the wet omega. Once Prompto started whining again he eased them out, using the slick to coat his own cock. Gladio leaned up and kissed Prompto lightly. "Do you want me to knot you?"

Prompto opened his eyes and squinted at Gladio. "Dude.. that's sort of the entire reason you're here, right?"

Gladio shrugged. "Just.. making sure." He pressed the head of his cock against Prompto and his shoulders shook as he pushed in. Prompto's moan cut straight through him.

Gladio's arms were on either side of Prompto effectively creating a barrier between this and anything else. The man was huge, and Prompto felt safe. Gladio was here. He would take care of him. Prompto hooked one leg around Gladio's waist, pulling him closer. He needed him closer, _deeper_. In the back of his mind he wondered, _could it be like this every time_? Gladio's hips were loud against him and he was only vaguely aware of how the alpha lifted him until his own hips were off the mattress. Each thrust now making him cry out.

Gladio nipped Prompto's neck. He had told the omega he wouldn't bond with him, but his neck was right there and every time he nipped the skin Prompto moaned, dropping his head so more of his neck was available. Gladio growled in his throat. "Wanna mark you," he admitted. "Wanna claim you, Promp..."

Prompto slid a hand into Gladio's hair and pulled it slightly. He pulled him away from his neck and Gladio stared down at him, his lips wet from sucking on Prompto. "Be my alpha," he breathed, taking the risk.

Gladio caught his mouth in a kiss, grinding down into him hard. "I'm gonna flip you, okay?"

Prompto nodded quickly, taking a breath as Gladio pulled out. He weakly propped himself up on his elbows as strong hands helped turn him over onto his stomach. He felt Gladio spread him apart again, liftng his hips and sliding in with ease. He groaned as Gladio sank full hilt, knot already starting to form. Prompto's mouth parted, breathing hard with his face against the mattress while his hand travelled to his dripping cock.

"It'll hurt," Gladio breathed in his ear. He put his hand underneath the omega to coax him along.

Prompto gasped an acknowledgement, pushing back onto his alpha.

Gladio sped up his rhythm, matching it with his hand. Prompto's voice hitched, and Gladio groaned at how the omega was positioned before him.

Prompto's hips shook, and he rolled his hips against Gladio's fist several erratic times before coming with a cry.

Gladio's thrusts became shallower as his knot swelled, and he was quickly following after Prompto's orgasm. Quickly he pulled him up flush against his chest and bit down in the space between his shoulder and neck.

Prompto jerked, yelping, and squirmed, but he was held fast arms and circumstance. Slowly, Gladio eased them both down onto the bed. Prompto was panting hard, his throat drier than before and now the ache in his stomach was replaced by an ache in his hips and neck. A fuzzy happy feeling flooded him. Gladio had marked him.

His breath caught in his throat. But would he have done this if they were still in Insomnia? Would he have wanted Prompto? Prompto knew the answer was complicated. If they were still in Insomnia he wouldn't have lost his suppressants. Gladio wouldn't have gotten the chance- not unless one of them had brought it up. _Necessity is the father of invention_ , Ignis would say.

Gladio squeezed his arm. "You're thinking too much."

"Sorry... about all this..." Prompto whispered now that the fog in his head was momentarily gone. "I know it's a hassle."

Gladio snorted against his neck. "No one thinks you're a hassle, Prompto... in fact, everyone's pretty fond of you." He idly rubbed the spot he had squeezed. "Don't worry about all this. You've given us an excuse to lay around for a week."

Prompto could hear the grin in his voice.

"And," he continued, "I'm sure Noct and Iggy are happy to have some extended privacy. You've probably really riled up our prince."

Prompto blushed. "Gladdy..." He mumbled, burying his face in the sheets.

Gladio chuckled, his chest vibrating against Prompto's back. "Go back to sleep, Promp. You're gonna need another bath in the morning.. and we need to get new sheets." He kissed the back of Prompto's neck, and Prompto was content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this taking almost a month to be published. It seemed like everything was against me this month. My laptop barely works, the battery took a shit and it only operates while plugged in and even then it will randomly shut down. I have lost my progress on this chapter three times. I've had some personal drama that also took up most of my attention.  
> The good news is this: I might be posting some possible bonus material for this fic but I will be publishing them separately since they involve some aspects of ABO that some people don't like. The bonus stuff also makes this an OT4 situation. I have several projects going though and only time will tell what happens.


End file.
